


Ardore

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sensuality, ShônenAi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: L'ardore del Leone o la riservatezza del Capricorno?Ai lettori l'ardua sentenza.ShuraxAiolia
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Leo Aiolia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ardore

Non era un segreto per nessuno che Aiolia fosse il più focoso nella coppia, nonostante quello che dicesse Aphrodite sul sangue 'caliente' spagnolo. Ma era un dato di fatto che, quando c'era da baciare, Aiolia lo faceva con trasporto. Anzi, un certo ardore anche un po' irruento. Era sempre lui quello che lasciava il segno: sul collo, attorno al capezzolo, sul ventre. A volte un succhiotto, altre un vero e proprio morso.  
Aiolia era focoso E possessivo, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. A volte cercava di mostrarsi al di sopra di certi sentimenti troppo estremi, ma la gelosia era una caratteristica che, fin da piccolissimo, l'aveva contraddistinto.   
Era stato geloso anche dello stesso Shura, quando l'aveva conosciuto, perché era scivolato sotto l'ala protettiva di suo fratello – posto che, fino a quel momento, aveva occupato solo ed esclusivamente lui. Poi, aveva frequentato Shura e, in un batter d'occhio, Aiolia si era spostato senza tanti problemi e aveva lasciato ampio spazio al piccolo spagnolo sotto le ali dorate del giovane Santo del Sagittario.  
E ora, adulto, ora che non era più un segreto quello che giaceva nel profondo dei loro cuori, Aiolia era geloso di tutti gli altri... beh, di Aphrodite e Deathmask in realtà, gli unici che, ai suoi occhi avrebbero potuto strappargli il suo Shura.  
Capitò, una volta, che, a una battuta di troppo dello svedese, Aiolia gli lanciasse un'occhiata di fuoco e poi, infischiandosene della riservatezza del suo partner, baciasse Shura davanti a tutti, con un impeto tale che, dopo il primo momento di sorpresa, lo spagnolo lo ripagò di tanta insolenza con un sonoro morso al labbro: tale fu la sorpresa del greco che indietreggiò di un paio di passi, il labbro spaccato da un taglio, una goccia di sangue pronta a scendere sul mento.  
Girati i tacchi e senza una parola – segno infausto, per quanto riguardava Shura – questi era ridisceso al proprio tempio, mollando il compagno alle risate sprezzanti di Aphrodite e Deathmask. Ad Aiolia servì tutta l'umiltà che aveva per ingollare una rispostaccia e la lacrima di sangue che mai gli era sembrato così salato. Anche lui girò i tacchi, seguì le orme del compagno ma gli diede un piccolo lasso di tempo perché non si ritrovasse al suo cospetto che ancora fumava di gelida rabbia.  
Quando entrò nei suoi alloggi privati, dopo aver bussato timidamente, Aiolia si ritrovò privo di parole ad osservare la schiena rigida di Shura, lo sguardo fisso attraverso la finestra.  
Passarono due interi, lunghissimi secondi prima che il leoncino trovasse il coraggio per parlare.  
“Ti chiedo scusa...” respiro, la lingua che leccava inconsciamente il taglio. “Sono uno scemo quando ci sono loro...” mano tra i capelli, nervosa, veloce. “Non dovevo metterti in imbarazzo”.  
Aveva imparato molto bene a dosare le parole, da quando facevano coppia.   
Non dosava i gesti, ma almeno la lingua sì.  
La schiena di Shura si mosse appena, aveva sciolto le braccia, fino a quel momento ben incrociate davanti al petto.  
Era un buon segno.  
“Loro hanno la lingua lunga... ma tu ti scaldi subito”.  
Il capo di Aiolia si chinò appena in avanti, il viso combattuto tra una smorfia e il senso di colpa.  
“È difficile non starli ad ascoltare...” il broncio era appena avvertito nella voce.  
Il viso di Shura si voltò, infine, verso di lui, un mezzo sorriso sulla labbra.  
“Ti ho fatto male”.  
Gli occhi di Aiolia fuggirono i suoi, in una furtiva timidezza.  
“Duole solo il mio ego...”.  
Non giunse risposta di parole, ma alle orecchie del greco giunsero i passi felpati del compagno, vicini, vicinissimi.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono e la bocca di Aiolia, pronta a parlare, si asciugò.  
Un dito di Shura passò leggero sul labbro inferiore di Aiolia, il taglio che aveva smesso di sanguinare tornò a farlo, ma la lingua del greco non fu abbastanza veloce: lo fu la bocca di Shura, succhiando il labbro ferito e poi staccandosi quel tanto da poter poggiare la fronte sulla sua, occhi negli occhi.  
“Duole ancora l'ego?”.


End file.
